


风的心脏在爱之上方跳动

by infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123/pseuds/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123
Summary: 罗杰偶然想起了一个发生在一切都刚刚开始的时候的故事，于是他顺便回忆起了约翰告诉他的那个秘密。
Kudos: 1





	风的心脏在爱之上方跳动

很短，祝阅读愉快。

他们一起从玄关摔进了房间——布莱恩的头重重地磕在门框上，约翰跌在了在门前的椅子上，弗莱迪踉踉跄跄地扒住了鞋柜，罗杰的鼻子直接和地毯打了个照面。他们都多少有点喝醉了。

尚且存在一丝理智的布莱恩自告奋勇地去泡一壶醒酒茶，鉴于弗莱迪和罗杰都已经醉的不省人事，而约翰看上去迷迷糊糊的。为了节省一个新茶壶的钱，布莱恩已经向厨房走去。前一秒还抱着布莱恩胳膊叫甜心并要求喝一杯咖啡的弗莱迪已经倒在了客厅的椅子上，嘴里迷迷糊糊地哼着：“keep your……不是，我要唱的不是这个！让我想想……”他嘹亮的嗓音穿透了窗户，在大街上回荡着。

约翰依然挤在沙发的角落里，而罗杰则摊着占据了剩余的位置。他看上去好像下一秒就要不省人事了，但依然还在哼哼着什么，听上去是在试图和弗莱迪的歌词吵架。

布莱恩出声制止，但那苍白的就像那些刚刚被拿出来的干扁的茶叶，于是他当机立断地转回头去，开始专心致志地盯着那壶正在滚沸的热水。他们的心就像那些水珠一样，被热风裹挟着四散在时空中。但是春天就该这样。布莱恩想，春天，即使太阳都在回归线和赤道之间移动，他们当然也是一样。

当弗莱迪完整地唱完一张专辑来到最后的一首时，他情绪格外高涨地反复念着那句歌词“do and I‘ll die——”

罗杰紧跟着喊了起来，但当他意识到他的声音肯定盖不过弗莱迪之后，他像是小孩想出了一个新的捣蛋方式似的扭过头来，坏笑着问正平和地盯着前方的约翰：

“约翰，你害怕死亡吗？“

约翰愣了一下，惊讶地转过头来：“罗吉，为什么要问这个？“他肯定没那么醉。

罗杰才不管那么多呢，喝的更醉的人可是他！他扑到约翰怀里，左摇右晃地拽着约翰的胳膊，嘴里还念叨着“你就告诉我嘛“诸如此类的话。

布莱恩显然是听到了。他转过头来看到了约翰红扑扑的脸颊，于是他也大喊起来：“罗杰，你放开约翰！我不想一会儿再清理你们混合在一起的呕吐物了！“

约翰已经拉着罗杰停了下来，布莱恩又转回头去，水开了，他们的茶和咖啡马上就要好了。

罗杰靠着约翰的胸膛，不依不饶地小声问着：“你就告诉我吧，我不告诉他们。”他们向那边看去，弗莱迪正冲着窗外呼呼刮过的春风高喊“春天我爱你“，而布莱恩正在将咖啡倒进杯子里。

良久的沉默蔓延在空气中。约翰没有推开罗杰，但他也没有说话。

罗杰有点不安起来，他是不是问了什么不该问的？他知道约翰的父亲在62年就去世了。就在他放弃等来回答，并扭动着要从约翰的胳膊里爬起来的时候，他听到头顶传来的轻飘飘的声音：“我不怕。”

罗杰愣住了。他没想到约翰真的会认真地回复他。他抬起头，盯着约翰的鬓角，希望能得到约翰回答的目光，但他并没有低下头来看他。

约翰看了看远处的布莱恩和弗莱迪，轻声补充道：“但是我害怕分离。”他的声音像是在温暖的壁炉旁边烤化的黄油一样潺潺地铺在空气中。

罗杰本能觉得此时不应该说什么。约翰以为他不说话是睡着了，正在向后靠准备换个姿势，他才发现发现罗杰正瞪着他着湛蓝的双眼炯炯有神地盯着他看。

约翰第二次愣住了。或许是他没想到罗杰在听，或许是他没想到罗杰真的明白了他在说什么。他不知所措地眨了眨眼睛：“你能听出来我是在开玩笑吧？”罗杰将信将疑地点了点头，约翰被他的样子逗的开怀大笑起来，他看上去突然不那么在意刚刚他说的那句话有没有被听到了。他一边弯下腰去捡刚刚被罗杰的大幅度动作扫到地上的鼓棒，任由头发垂在罗杰的脸上，一边毫不在意地笑着，印象中罗杰从来没听到约翰这样笑过，他怀疑今天晚上的酒一定有什么不一样的东西。

“罗吉，这是个秘密。”约翰笑着冲他眨了眨眼睛。

这是个秘密。罗杰瞪着一片暗夜想着。他忽然意识到可能直到现在他才明白，约翰从来不是在开玩笑。

天啊。他想，已经过去了47年，现在我可以选择了。于是罗杰选择笑出声来，但是他去擦横亘在眼角皱纹里的泪水的手就像那晚约翰的声线一样颤抖。

约翰真的害怕吗？那为什么要在失去了弗莱迪之后还要离开他和布莱恩呢？

罗杰都想起来了，他想起来那晚约翰在说第二句话之前紧紧地搂着他，把布莱恩和弗莱迪每个人都坚定地扫视了一遍。

他想起来1980年他们为几首歌曲吵得不可开交时约翰颤抖的手指，以及听到弗莱迪的噩耗时约翰苍白的脸庞。

天啊。罗杰觉得自己不再发抖了，因为他好像回到了那个春天的夜晚里。在春天的夜晚里，没有人会哭泣的。风的心脏会在爱之上方跳动，而他们的心脏会像那壶茶里的水珠一样生生不息地奔腾着。他们总会分开，罗杰想，比如现在，可是它们永远都不会分开。 

约翰·迪肯好像知道命运是怎么想的，因为他没抛下任何一个人，但是他不喜欢分离。


End file.
